Substitute
by ThisIsLen
Summary: Minako would always be the replacement for her princess, even if that meant taking the bullet meant for Usagi. Surely adding a little extra responsibility wouldn't hurt, right?


Substitute

* * *

If you asked Minako when she began to notice Ami-really notice her-she would laugh and say she always had a thing for geniuses.

(Which is true, but that was beside the point. There was no use lingering on a serious general and the rarely seen smile he always had for her)

Minako noticed all the senshi right away. She was their leader after all, even if they were no longer her senshi.

Jupiter was a loving warrior, putting her all into everything and ready to face the consequences of life. Makoto had wilted, a rare beauty and person forced into a mold that she would never fit and losing all she loved.

Mars was fierce and proud, strong in her beliefs but willing to guide the lost. Rei came with a chip on her shoulder, looking down on the people she secretly wanted to accept her and placed on a pedestal she never desired.

Mercury was soft but firm, never belittling those who lacked her intellect. But sweet, shy Ami could never find the confidence to voice those words, allowing herself to be isolated by her peers.

And Minako had to put them all back together.

So yes, Minako noticed her senshi right away. But that didn't mean she didn't notice other things as well. Makoto had a curvaceous figure and Minako admired her lustrous curls. Rei was breath-taking, with no flaws in sight and striking eyes. Ami was graceful and lithe, a soft beauty among the eye-catching senshi.

(And Minako would be lying if she said she never had a librarian fantasy about Ami and her shapely legs)

Usagi was off limits though. Their princess was untouchable, though Minako tolerated Mamoru. He made her princess happy, was the big brother Makoto wanted, the only man Rei trusted, and someone Ami could share common interests with.

(But Venus blamed him, irrational as it was. No matter how much Minako liked Mamoru, Venus never forgave)

Thus, Minako was conflicted when she noticed the way Ami gazed at Usagi. The senshi loved their princess, so it shouldn't have been too surprising that one of them loved her in a different way. Plus, Mercury had had a few female companions before she fell for Zoisite. But there was a major difference between female lovers and their princess. So Minako began watching the shy senshi. Despite being considered the weakest by some, Minako knew Ami was more dangerous than she looked. She was not volatile like Rei could be nor did she act without thinking like Makoto sometimes did. She was more strategy oriented like Minako, preferring to rely more on her brain than only on her powers. She was an invaluable asset, as they all were, and love could break her.

(Love was, after all, crueler than death. It's why Aphrodite almost tore apart Olympus without lifting a finger, why Troy was razed to the ground, and why Beryl completely destroyed the Silver Millennium. It was also why both the Outers and Inners learned not to get on Minako's bad side a long time ago. Venus never forgives, but Minako never forgets)

But it was Minako's job to keep her senshi together. Usagi may have brought them all together, but Minako was the one who had to keep them from falling apart.

(Usagi was their light, Makoto was their older sister and support, Rei was their passion and voice of reason, and Ami was their wisdom and logic. But Minako was their glue, because no matter how much they loved and needed each other, they could only handle so much for so long. So Minako was always watching, looking to see if there were any cracks in any of the senshi, Outer or Inner, that Makoto was unable to fix).

So, Minako took it upon herself to find Ami someone else to love. She had initially planned to hook Makoto and Ami up, thinking their softer personalities would complement each other. That had fallen through when her grand plan failed, ending with Ami refusing to talk with her for a week and Makoto refusing to cook for her for two. Makoto's baking was not worth giving up for Ami's love life.

She set her sights on her next target: Rei. Ami and Rei had become friends earlier than any of the others and Minako was always into opposites attracting. There were no better opposites than fire and water after all. Plus, the two had been spending a suspicious amount of time together. Unfortunately, that ended with a few inches of Minako's hair burned off, an angry shrine maiden refusing to look at her for a month, and Ami once again, refusing to talk to her for a week. Fortunately, she still had Makoto's cooking to console her, though now Minako at least knew why Rei and Makoto would not work with Ami. The two senshi were too into each other to notice anyone else. Ami had been busy trying to convince Rei that yes, Makoto likes you too and yes, it's ok to trust someone again, and no, Makoto would never hurt you. So that crossed Makoto and Rei both off the list.

The Outers weren't really an option. Michiru and Haruka were perfect together and Hotaru was too quiet for shy Ami. Plus, Minako had seen the way Setsuna looked at Mamoru sometimes and refused to get involved in that mess. There was only so much magic a Love Goddess could work.

That left her.

(Venus' senshi relationships never worked out. Venus had taken an instant liking to Mercury, but pursued Mars instead. Eventually they parted, still sisters and still respecting each other, but acknowledging that they were too stubborn for each other. Venus and Jupiter were arguably best suited for each other, as they had the most in common, much like Makoto and Minako later would. However, their relationship was only platonic, though Jupiter forever remained her closest friend. By the time Venus decided to finally pursue Mercury, the quiet senshi had already fallen for Zoisite. Venus eventually fell for a general herself, but she never forgot how she felt for the shy senshi).

Seducing Ami was a bad idea, even Minako had to admit that. Makoto especially thought it was a bad idea, but she was too busy dealing with her own relationship problems to try to convince the pig-headed senshi of Venus not to do anything. Minako distracted herself from the Ami issue by jumping into the Makoto and Rei fray for awhile with an excited Usagi, but that wouldn't last forever. Sooner or later, Minako had to make a choice. Especially since it was hard to ignore the wistful way Ami kept looking at the other two Inner senshi as they got closer.

Her decision made for her, Minako dragged Makoto out shopping. Normally, the tall brunette adored shopping with her blonde friend, but not when they were standing in a lingerie store with Minako making plans to seduce precious Ami. Thus, Minako was left to decide alone as the toughest senshi hyperventilated in the corner and tried not to call her girlfriend.

Minako originally planned to buy something blue, as it brought out her eyes and was Ami's color. But then she saw the white set. It was pure and soft, everything Usagi was but Minako could never let herself be. She left the racier blue outfit and immediately bought the white one. She showed it to Makoto as soon as they returned home. Troubled green eyes settled on her, full of mixed emotions.

"You're not Usagi's replacement anymore, Minako."

(Venus was always Serenity's shield. It always confounded Venus when no one noticed. Venus was sharper angles, darker eyes, and harsher smiles than soft and beautiful Serenity. Sure, she used magic to hide the subtle physical differences, but no one could be Serenity)

Minako sent Makoto away after awhile, knowing the brunette wanted to see the senshi of Mars. That left Minako to her thoughts.

Minako was always Usagi's replacement, even in this life. She would forever be her princess's replacement, acting as a decoy or placing herself in situations too dangerous for Usagi. Crystal Tokyo was not built through Usagi's smiles alone, of that Minako was certain. Their future would not come that easily and Minako was prepared to do the work she would allow no one else to do.

But at least Ami could be happy, even if it was with a fake Usagi.

("You care for her. I see the way you look at her." Jupiter stated, her eyes set on Venus. Venus glanced up, a coy smile on her face.

"Don't be jealous, Jupiter, I still love you. I care for all my sisters." Venus replied, though her eyes followed the form of Mercury as she disappeared into the garden with a certain blonde general.

"I just want all of you to be happy, even if it is not with me." Venus finally murmured, knowing from Jupiter's unwavering gaze that she would not drop it.

"Even at the cost of your own happiness?"

"Anything for my sisters.")

She planned for Saturday, knowing Ami kept those free for time with the other senshi. On Friday, she invited the shy girl over for a sleepover, playing the part of the scatter-brained, spontaneous friend. As expected, Ami accepted eagerly, not a hint of doubt in her voice. Minako almost laughed at that, remembering words from long ago. She almost tells her fellow senshi to never trust her. Almost.

("You're planning something. I saw you talking with Jadeite." The dark-haired senshi stood in front of her, hands on her hips and her mouth set in a firm line.

"Whatever do you mean, Mars?" Venus asked, fluttering her eyelashes innocently, "I'm not planning anything."

"You're always planning something."

Venus whipped around, seeing the playful smile on Mercury's face as Serenity giggled.

"Never trust a Venusian, Mercury." Venus said with a playful wink before turning back to deal with the fuming Mars)

If there is one thing Minako appreciates knowing from her past memories, it is definitely the charismatic and seductive skills Venus had. When Ami steps through her door into her apartment, Minako jumps up to help her and softly caresses Ami's hand when she takes one of her bags. The blue haired girl jumps a little, but says nothing. Minako hugs her in greeting, lingering longer than usual and brushing against Ami when she pulls away. When Ami is seated at her table, Minako leans over, arms pushing up her breasts, as she asks the other senshi what she wants to eat. Ami's cheeks color slightly before she answers. Later, when they are painting each other nails, Minako picks up the smaller girl's right foot and brings it up to her mouth to blow on as she glances up coyly. As Ami talks about her classes, Minako stretches so her clothes ride up. She lays her head on the other girls lap, nuzzling slightly into her stomach and hiding her smile when Ami stutters. Part way through the movie they are watching, Minako pulls Ami closer to cuddle. She begins to softly caress the other girls arm, keeping her eyes glued to the television and pretending not to notice how the other girl stiffens.

"Uhh... Minako?"

"Yes?" Minako trills, dragging out her s.

"Um... No, it's nothing. Just my imagination." Ami replied, shifting in Minako's arms. Minako sighed, deciding now was the time to get down to business. She stood up and paused the movie before turning to face a confused Ami.

"Minak-"

"I'm trying to seduce you, Ami."

Minako never knew someone's face could rapidly pale so quickly than turn completely red in the next instant. Despite the serious tone she took earlier, Minako had to refrain from laughing at the flabbergasted look on Ami's face.

"I know how you feel about Usagi." Minako quickly said before Ami could get a word in. The blue haired girl's open mouth snapped shut and she stared down at her lap, her face once again paling. Minako sighed again, stepping forward and lifting the other girls chin.

"It's okay to love someone. But it's hard sometimes. I want to help you."

"Is... Is that why you are trying to um... seduce me?" Ami fidgeted, her blush coming back.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Do you want to find out?" Minako said, her voice turning sultry as she leaned closer to the blue haired girl to whisper the words. Ami's blush remained, but her face turned pensive.

"How does this benefit you?" Ami finally asked, her voice breathy.

"Come and find out." Minako murmured against her ear, causing the other girl to shiver, before stepping away and walking to her room without another look. As soon as her door was shut, Minako quickly pulled off her tank top and shorts before putting on the white chemise and lacy panties. Knowing that if Ami decided to come, it would be after thinking it through, so Minako didn't rush to pull on the stockings or replace her red bow with two pigtails. She kept her face make up free, knowing that is how Usagi keeps it and most likely how Ami prefers it. When her preparations were done, Minako draped herself onto her bed and waited.

She didn't have to wait too long, as the door slowly creaked open before Ami poked her head in. The blue haired girl's eyes widened in surprise as her cheeks once again colored, but her mouth was set in a determined line as she walked towards Minako. Minako rose up to meet her, resting her hands on the smaller girl's hips. Minako didn't move, waiting for Ami to tell her what she wants.

"Why?" Ami softly demanded.

"Because you deserve to be happy." Minako replied evenly.

"You think impersonating Usagi will make me happy?"

"Won't it?" Minako countered, leaning closer.

"Not if it makes you unhappy." Ami murmured. Minako stiffened at that, taking a breath before leaning even closer, her lips an inch away from Ami's.

"Kiss me and find out if it makes me unhappy."

Ami opened her mouth to speak before snapping it shut, her eyes confused and unsure. Then she leaned in and pressed her lips chastely against Minako's. Minako took control right away, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and pulling her flush against her. Ami hesitantly placed her hands on Minako's shoulders as the blonde ran her hands down Ami's side. Her tongue brushed against Ami's lips, seeking permission. When Ami's mouth opened, Minako instantly twined their tongues together, her hand trailing up to hold the back of Ami's neck. After a minute, Ami pulled away.

"Rocked your world, didn't I?" Minako joked, though her eyes rove over her fellow senshi to gauge her feelings.

"I'm not sure how to feel about this," Ami finally admitted, "I'm a virgin and inexperienced."

"So? That doesn't matter. What matters is you and what you want." Minako replied, her arms wrapping around Ami again. She pulled Ami onto the bed, laying the other girl under her before claiming her lips again. This time, Ami didn't hesitate to let her hands wander over Minako's form. Minako quickly worked the baggy hoodie and large shirt off Ami, revealing a simple beige bra below. As if on instinct, Ami's hands coverd her revealed skin. Minako pulled her hands away, leaning down to look her friend in the eye.

"You're beautiful. You're desirable. You're amazing," Minako whispered firmly, "Never let anyone tell you otherwise."

Ami simply nodded, allowing Minako to pull off her shorts. Minako pressed another kiss to Ami's lips before working her way down. She took her time on the blue-haired girl's neck, especially when Ami gasped and held Minako tighter when Minako found a sweet spot. She left a red mark there before continuing her way down. Her hand brushed against Ami's hip before she looked up.

"Do you want me to continue?" She whispered as she kissed the inside of Ami's right thigh. The senshi of Mercury trembled slightly while Minako waited patiently.

"...Yes." Ami finally let out, her eyes locked with Minakos. A smile grew on the blondes face as she began pulling down the pale blue underwear.

("I've... never gotten this close to anyone. But I think... with Zoisite..." Mercury tried to explain, her hands wringing together. Venus sighed and reached over to hold her sisters hands.

"So you came to me for advice?" Venus asked knowingly. Mercury nodded, a hesitant smile on her lips as a too wide grin grows on Venus' face.

"Well you came to the right person!" Venus laughed as she draged Mercury to her room to talk, never letting the other senshi see her frown)

Afterwards, Minako curled Ami into her arms, trailing her hand through dark blue locks.

"...You're not Usagi's substitute."

Minako stilled, pulling away from Ami.

"Where is this coming from?"

"You're not Usagi. You're Minako." Ami said firmly.

"I'm also Sailor Venus." Minako countered, sitting up. Ami blushed when the covers slid off to reveal Minako's naked form before sitting up herself, albeit with the covers clutched to her chest.

"And Sailor Venus is not Sailor Moon."

"What's your point?"

"I love Usagi. But I love Minako. You're not Usagi and you don't need to be for me." Ami stated, reaching out to hold Minako's hands. Minako pulled away, clenching her fists.

"We're not just Usagi and Minako. We're Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus. And Venus was always meant to take the bullet for her princess." Minako argued.

"Are we always meant to be unhappy?" Ami softly asked.

"...No, I will let none of you be unhappy."

"Then who makes Minako happy?"

"No one. I don't need to be happy to fulfill my duty." Minako said, her eyes locked onto Ami's.

"What if we want you to be happy?!" Ami suddenly shrieked, her hands balled into fists as she glared at Minako. Minako sat stumped, surprised by the sudden display of anger.

"We care about you Minako. I care about you. You deserve to be happy just as much as I do." Ami said firmly.

"I'm helping you get over Usagi, not trying to take advantage of you."

"You're not! I'm trying to tell you what I want!"

"Then stop talking in riddles and tell me what you want!"

"You! I want you!"

Minako once again fell silent, staring in shock.

"I love Usagi, but I've accepted that it is not meant to be. But I want what she has. I want to be like Makoto and Rei, able to share anything. I want to take a chance with you, to see if Mercury and Venus could've worked." Ami admitted, once again reaching out for Minako's hands, though the blonde let her this time.

"...I didn't think you remembered." Minako quietly replied.

"Makoto could never be dishonest, even as Jupiter," Ami explained, slightly amused, before squeezing Minako's hands, "Venus was acting strangely around me, so I confronted Jupiter and asked what I had done. She never betrayed you, but I understood from what she said that you weren't upset with me. I began watching you, trying to see what caused your behavior. After some time, I questioned Mars and she was very blunt about it."

"...I'm going to kill them." Minako muttered, biting her lip. Ami laughed, leaning her head on Minako's shoulder.

"Please don't. I quite like their company sometimes. But yes, Mars basically told me that I was much too dense for such an intelligent person and that you had been attracted to me for quite some time."

"So why didn't you approach me?"

"...I met Zoisite. Then I saw the way you looked at Kunzite. I didn't want to interfere."

Minako burst into laughter at that, causing Ami to pull away and stare quizzically at the blonde senshi.

"I thought the same," Minako confessed when she caught her breath, "I noticed how you acted around Zoisite and didn't want to ruin anything. I never would have thought you were thinking the same thing."

"I guess we were both too dense." Ami giggled. Minako laughed again, pulling the blue haired girl back onto the bed. Ami let out a slight squeal at the sudden movement, but adjusted herself into a comfortable position and cuddled closer to the blonde.

"I think I could fall in love with you." The senshi of Mercury whispered softly. Minako reached over and tangled her hands in dark blue locks, angling the shorter girls face up so she could press a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Everyone's already half in love with me anyway," Minako joked, "I'll just have to work on the other half."

"And you're not a substitute for Usagi. You're Minako and you're perfect the way you are."

Minako wisely chose not to argue, snuggling into Ami's warmth and falling into blissful sleep.

So yes, Minako noticed Ami right away.

But Ami noticed her right back.


End file.
